Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Phazonworks Engineering Division
Day 1 - Ordinary And so it begins. First up in the showcase for F3 is my personally made Marvel series: Ordinary, a series focusing on a normal kid leading a normal life in the Marvel version of New York City, where the Avengers, X-Men and the Fantastic Four all exist to fight crime, and sadly the kid has a total lack of superpowers or skills or anything that could make him a superhero. However his life isn't completely devoid of "super": his new next-door neighbor just so happens to the X-Man in-training Pixie, who almost immediately becomes his friend for the bulk of his school life. This series is one that I wanted to do mainly because it gives me a chance to write things on a real-world level and tackle some very real issues that people have growing up. Not gonna spoil heavily, but I'm planning to tackle the following things: *Divorcing parents *Cancer *Bullies *Cliques *and the popularity circles in the school enviroment. I'll admit, being homeschooled myself with a somewhat normal family life, I'm not too well-versed in these specific areas but I'm gonna do my best to try to make Michael (the main protagonist) a character some of you can relate to. Anyways, that's a wrap on Day 1, see you guys tomorrow when I give the Poke-System its official breakdown. Day 2 - Pokémon Uprise and Downfall Versions: The Poke-System Was gonna do a presentation for today but my tablet didn't feel like letting me do it, so fuck Day 2, my writing can wait until when I talk about Day 3. Day 3 - Injustice 3: Infinite Crisis Ah, the Injustice universe. Where Superman killed the Joker and basically went on a 5-year-long plunge off the cliff to end all crime, killing a lot of heroes and villains but recruiting plenty in the process; then Batman stopped him with an alternate Justice League, rebuilt society, and eventually re-imprisoned Superman when he was temporarily released to fight Brainiac when he was bent on "collecting" Earth. Injustice 3 not only expands the roster, but introduces a total of 5 factions in the main story, each with their own motivations: *The Justice League, led unofficially by a semi-retired Batman and comprised of various newcomer heroes and veterans alike. *The One-Earth Regime, Superman's group of fear-ruling dictators of villains and heroes bent on eliminating all crime by any means necessary. *The Secret Society of Supervillains, a large group of villains (unoffcially lead by Prometheus, the herokiller) with a common goal: destroy all heroes and then take the world for themselves. *The New Insurgency, formed of the superhuman supergenius Amazo and a bunch of resurrected heroes and villains, with one goal: stop the next team in the list from reaching their objective. *The Molders, formed by Darkseid and consisting of the devious Krona and the unwillingly-enslaved Brainiac; their goal is to simply manipulate reality to their wishes via the Nexus of Reality in Earth's core. Each team having their own goals and leader means that there's a lot more chaos involved than usual; so fun times for everyone. There's also an inordinate number of solo acts out there, like Deadshot, Ares and others - each having a role in the story mode through some form and another; eventually it all culminates in the big showdown at the end of the game, but I'll elaborate on that later. I've also added Crime Syndicate skins for various characters in the Justice League, including oddballs like Doctor Chaos and Fernus; though the Crime Syndicate doesn't come in until after the first part of the story (with the Molders), they're a major part of the second half of the story, though Darkseid still remains the main villain for the bulk of the game, even with Regime Superman and stuff going on. Between the League, Regime, Society, Insurgency, Molders and Syndicate there's a whole lot of heroes and villains coming to the fight in Injustice 3; and there's also new pairings (not just Batman/Catwoman, Green Arrow/Black Canary, and Superman/Wonder Woman) within the ranks. Some of the examples are canon to the comics like Ares/Circe, but one example that isn't canon is Joker/Poison Ivy. Yeah, that's happening. Now for the main event: The Stages I didn't really have time for the stages since so much of my focus was put into the roster expansion and Premeire Skins and making sure each character has their own traits and unique playstyles. But what I forgot was that the stages need as much attention as the characters; so I've been working through it. Each stage has their own alternate areas, interactible items (and on certain occasions arena transitions): *Gotham City (with stages being Wayne Tower, the Batcave and Monarch Theatre; yes there are three stages for some arenas now) *Metropolis (with stages being Downtown, the Daily Planet's roof and the Ace O' Clubs) *Atlantis (with stages being Throne Room and the Trench Queen Nursery) *The Watchtower (with stages being the Power Core and Containment Center) *Arkham Asylum (with stages being the Prison Cells, Front Gates and Scarecrow's Nightmare) *Stryker's Island (with the stage in the prison yard) And those are just the first tier of stages. There's at least 3 more tiers of 6 stages left (not counting transitional arenas), each being a home stage for certain playable characters (depending on who's point of view the story is played in; 6 to be exact). Each stage has its own interactables and such, meaning there's endless areas across the DC Universe to brawl in. Day 4 - Ed-vengers VS N-Men (Coming Soon, as if it couldn't get any dumber) So for those of you who don't know the Ed-Vengers, go here; but for those of you who do know, here's a little refresher: a long time ago back on the Ed Fanon wiki, I created an Avengers/Ed, Edd 'n Eddy crossover using the secred identities of kids in the cul-de-sac, and if they didn't have one? I made one. Took some work but my earliest fangame paved the way for what I hope will be a franchise with plenty of spinoffs, the one I'm talking about today being one of them. Ed-vengers VS N-Men is a comedic spoof of the Avengers VS X-Men event in Marvel comics. It's gonna be a full game on its own, featuring Jimmy Neutron's N-Men (you remember the episode where they get powers and become superheroes? If not, I pity your childhood.); I don't have much in terms of story, but I know it's gonna be a combat-based game. What? You expected more? I was having trouble with today. Day 5: The Wolf: The Seven-Trial Journey Finally, the day I've been waiting for: the day I discuss the sequel to my first genuine original series, The Wolf, a story about a hunter of criminals, and what would turn out to be his journey to save the world from an ancient evil allied with the worst beings imaginable. I may sound like I'm exaggerating, but that's because I haven't said anything about the story of the Seven-Trial Journey. The story opens with the Wolf hunting down his nemesis the Big Bear, only to find out Bear was actually preparing him on post-mortem orders from the Guardians: Bear was actually training the Wolf for "what was to come". And from there it leads into a journey for the young (he's a young adult, but you get what I mean) Chris Robinson/Wolf and Alice Liddell, where he has to accomplish 7 feats of the 7 Guardians: *He must obtain the Scimitar of Justice, a sword kept by Queen Scheherazade the Storyteller (Arabian Nights). *He has to slay the Jabberwock (with the Vorpal Blade), the fierce dragon of Wonderland's Tulgey Wood (Alice in Wonderland). *He has to receive enlightenment, only obtained in the mystic mountains of China (Journey to the West). *He must obtain the Slayer's Talisman, Van Helsing's sense-enhancing artifact (Dracula). *He must obtain the Golden Fleece on the Island of the Cyclopes in the Sea of Monsters (The Oddysey). *He has to journey within the Amazon Rainforest to reach the Toltec Altar and receive the Eye of Ek Chuaj (Traditional Mayan Lore) *And he has to gather all the items necessary to a distant temple to unlock an ancient form of fighting that not even the final generation of Guardians knew. All these seem pretty trivial, right? Well, not when the "what was to come" is a prophecy fortelling the end of mankind, and the battle that would decide whether humanity would live or die in one day. Anyway, while this isn't gonna be as big as the next game I have planned, it's pretty big in itself; it's gonna culminate in everything I've planned to make. Anyways, thanks for your time, see you next showcase. Category:Darth Phazon Category:Phazonworks Engineering Division Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Presentations